


Bob Saginowski NSFW Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [25]
Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: Bob Saginowski/Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 7





	Bob Saginowski NSFW Alphabet

**A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex**

After sex, Bob goes back to being that shy and quiet guy who seems unsure of himself again. You nestle yourself in his arms and although he wants to enjoy it, he sometimes can’t because he feels as though he has already tainted you enough and he almost feels like he needs to push you away from him. But you’re so stubborn that you don’t let him push you away.

**B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.**

Shy and retiring Bob is far from shy in the bedroom and he will do anything to you, and sometimes he gets a little carried away. He loves to tie you up simply because it means he can do whatever he wants to do without you being able to stop him. Of course, you guys have a safe word but on occasion he’s ignored the safe word and continued as though in some sort of trance that he can’t snap out of. Afterwards though he feels really bad and regretful and won’t want to go near you sexually for a long time.

**C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.**

Ok, so Bob loves it when you suck his cock and he loves listening to you gag and choke on the taste of his cum. That’s particularly when he feels like being rough with you, but other times he loves to pull out and spray it all over your breasts. 

**D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

Bob prefers to be the dominant one; he really gets off on it, but there have been a few occasions when the roles have been reversed and he actually found it quite a turn on being completely at your mercy. But he wouldn’t want it to be like that all of the time.

**E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).**

Bob loves to choke you until you almost pass out. You were the one who suggested it first and he was horrified at the idea at first but now he’s all for it. He gets a weird kick out of seeing the panic in your eyes when you think he’s not going to let go. He would never actually hurt you or let you pass out, but there’s just something about knowing he could snuff your life out in with just his bare hands that does things to him.

**F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

Bob didn’t think he was the kind of guy who had fantasies, but that all changed when you turned up at the bar one night. It was a quiet night and none of the regulars were in. You wandered in, soaking wet out of the rain and perched yourself on one of the bar stools. Bob was confused at first because you were acting like you didn’t know who he was and you were being extra flirty, but when it clicked in his head what you were doing he kind of went along with it (albeit with that frown of his). The weird game went on all night and when it was time for the bar to close, you leaned over and murmured something about having nowhere to stay for the night and having no money either.

“But perhaps if you have a spare room, I could pay you another way?” you had bit your lip teasingly. “I’d be willing to do anything you wanted.”

Bob had never shut the bar so quickly! 

**G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

There has only been one occasion when the two of you were almost caught at it in the store room of the bar. Chovka had walked into to collect his money earlier than planned and he just chuckled. Bob was horrified but not because he cared what Chovka thought about him, but because he didn’t want Chovka thinking anything bad about you. He’s a doll like that, bless him.

**H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).**

Bob loves it when you touch the back of his neck, just above the collar of his shirt. When you’re in the bar together working, sometimes you’ll walk up to him and touch him there just to wind up and take delight in the flash of lust in his eyes.

**I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

Bob can be very intense and intimate both before and during sex. He likes to really make sure you know that he thinks you’re beautiful by the way he touches you and kisses you.

**J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

Sometimes he’ll just grab you and yank your pants down without much of a warning (but that’s usually when the two of you are in the bar working and he just gets that sudden urge to take you in the back room). Usually though, Bob likes to take his sweet, sweet time. He wants to make sure he’s explored every part of you over and over again. He loves to hear those little gasps you make when his mouth his suckling and licking at you, and he loves the goosebumps that ripple across your skin wherever he touches you. Only once he’s had enough of watching your face contort in ecstasy, and once he’s certain you almost have nothing else left to give, he will then guide himself into you slowwwwwwwwly; closing his eyes and groaning in his own pleasure.

**K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.**

Not really a kink as such, but Bob has a thing for leaving marks on you. It’s not that he wants to hurt you, but there is something about knowing that beneath your clothes, you are covered with bites and bruises from him that really turns him on.

**L=Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

Bob absolutely hands down prefers to have sex with you at home, but he will fuck you in the bar as well(in the back room if patrons are in so he can pretend the two of you are changing barrels or something, but if it’s after closing and nobody is there, he will absolutely fuck you over the bar). He isn’t one for risky locations or anything because he’s just not comfortable with that really, but there was one time when you guys had been out for dinner with your brother and sister-in-law. Your sister-in-law was her usual snobby, rude self and you had imbibed a bit too much wine to get through the tedious dinner, completely ignoring Bob’s subtle attempts to get you drinking some water. On the way home, you guys decided to walk home through the park instead of getting a taxi because Bob thought you could use the fresh air to sober up a little, but you had other ideas. As always when you’ve had a few drinks you get a little bit, erm, _friendly_ , and you kept on grinding up against him like a cat rubs itself against its owner’s legs.

“There’s a thicket of trees right over there,” you purred in what you thought was a seductive manner.

Bob tried his hardest to ignore you and just carry on walking you home, but you made it incredibly difficult for him when you suddenly stopped in front of him and groped him in a rather interesting place.

“Come on, Bob, don’t you wanna fuck me right now? I’m so wet for you already.”

Poor Bob. He didn’t stand a chance with an offer like that, did he?!

**M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

Bob won’t really get himself off because he kind of feels like he’s being disloyal to you in some way if he does. However, when the two of you were pregnant with your first child, Bob refused to come near for you weeks because he was terrified he would hurt the baby, so there was a few times when he had to get himself off in the shower just so he could get rid of some of his pent up feelings.

**N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

Bob would never degrade you. He will slap your ass and bite you and scratch you and choke you etc but he would never do anything that he deems degrading like spitting in your mouth or calling your awful names.

**O=On’s - Their top turn ons that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).**

This probably sounds really bizarre but there’s a certain smell you get a few days before your period is due and it sends Bob crazy. He literally will want and need to fuck you relentlessly because that smell really turns him on.

**P=Position - Their favourite position to have sex in.**

Bob’s favourite position is when he’s sat up and you’re straddling him; either in bed or on the sofa. He loves that he can look into your eyes and touch you and he can still guide the rhythm with his hands on your hips.

**Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

Bob’s not adverse to a quickie but he prefers to be able to savour you and take his time with you.

**R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.**

Bob can be quite rough, but of course only with your consent. He loves to pull your hair, especially when you’re sucking him off. He loves slapping your ass, pinching your nipples until it hurts, scratching, biting, but he would never actually want to hurt you properly.

**S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.**

It’s not because he has a lack of stamina, but Bob is just fairly satisfied to go for one round and then be done. The way he sees it, he’d rather just have one really good, long fuck that more than satisfies you both.

**T=Toys – Do they use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.**

Bob didn’t think he was really one for toys but a few months after you guys had moved in together, you went to a friend’s bachelorette party and came home with a goody bag that had a few things in; bullet vibrator, some tingly lube, fluffy handcuffs. At first the two of you sort of used them as a bit of a joke but then Bob realised he got a kick out of seeing you use the bullet on yourself so he invested in something a little bit better. He did a fair bit of research and bought a clitoral stimulator and seriously it was the best $40 he’s ever spent!

**U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.**

Bob loves to make you get realllllly close to orgasm and then abruptly stop doing whatever it is he’s doing. He will get you to the edge over and over again before letting you finally have your release; and boy will it be worth it. Another way Bob loves to tease you is when you’re working and it’s a particularly busy night, which means no sneaking off to the back room together. He loves to brush past you and touch you discreetly or murmur into your ear the things he wants to do to you and he’ll smile to the patrons as though he’s just whispered something casual to do with work. He loves seeing you getting all riled up and unable to concentrate.

**V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.**

For someone who is usually fairly quiet, Bob is quite vocal during sex. He moans a lot and tells you who good you feel. He’s not super loud or anything though, but the noises he makes really are sexy as fuck.

**W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.**

One night, there was a bachelor party at the bar and Bob felt really uncomfortable when a stripper turned up and starting giving the groom a lap dance. You were amused by his reaction and followed him into the back room to give him a lap dance of his own.

**X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.**

Hidden beneath those body warmers and jumpers and things he wears, Bob is slender yet not gangly. He’s not particularly muscly but without his clothes on you can tell he could easily take care of himself against someone else. And of course the bit we all really wanna know about; well, Bob is more of a grower not a shower, and it actually took you a back a bit the first time.

**Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.**

He’s not someone who needs sex constantly or even very often. In fact, in the beginning of your relationship he found it hard to have sex with you much at all because he felt like he was tainting you somehow. Nowadays, he’s happy just once or twice a week but anything extra is a bonus.

**Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

It takes Bob a very long time to fall asleep after sex; sometimes it can be hours after you’ve already fallen asleep. He often lies there thinking about his past and his childhood; sometimes he takes Rocco out for a middle of the night walk to clear his head until he’s ready to fall back asleep next to you. 


End file.
